


Love in Bloom

by Other_Pens



Category: The London Life (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Other_Pens/pseuds/Other_Pens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to prompt "I'd enjoy seeing Frederica trying to gently push Perry towards....somebody. Possibly set in the 1920s/30s?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Bloom

_Spring 1935, Haverleigh House_  
  
"It will be just a few of the neighbours, and George's people--quite a family affair, I assure you. It's only a weekend party, Perry--it won't kill you to be away from your conservatory..." Freddie toyed with her necklace as she listened patiently to her brother's protests over the telephone, swinging one foot that dangled freely where she was sitting on the edge of her husband's old desk. "Well you can get the train up, I'll send the car to the station for you, the journey will take no time at all! You can take the early train back on Monday morning...your orchids will hardly know you were gone!"  
  
She paused again, closed her eyes for a moment, and gave a little sigh.  
  
"...Perry, _please_?" Where reasoning failed, begging seldom failed in winning her point, but Freddie did like to at least attempt rational debate before resorting to playing on a fellow's emotions. Winning was winning, however, and Freddie was soon smiling to herself as she hung up the phone, with Perry's assurances that he would be along on Friday afternoon.  
  
"Who was that, then?" asked George as he came into the study, shuffling through his handful of letters.  
  
"Perry's coming this weekend," said Freddie triumphantly.  
  
"Is he? That'll be jolly."  
  
"I hope so. Amy's coming up from town."  
  
"Who?" George frowned with mild confusion as he tossed the letters onto the desk beside his wife and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"My old school-friend, Amy...oh she went back to America years ago, but we have kept up quite a respectable correspondence, and she happened to be in London, and I thought we must have her to stay. And she really ought to meet Perry."  
  
"...ought she?"

Freddie archly ignored the knowing twinkle in George's eye and smiled placidly, her expression the picture of innocence.  
  
"Yes, of course--she knows a great deal about him already, of course, I spoke of him so often at school and in my letters."  
  
"And does Perry know about her?"  
  
"He will," said Freddie determinedly. "Really, she is one of my dearest chums, and you know I wouldn't meddle so with my brother unless I truly thought it was for his own good. They're both so very fond of dancing...and that is as good a start as any."  
  
George had wandered over to the gramophone and dropped the needle, the record crackling for a few moments before the first notes floated through the room.

 _Blue night and you, alone with me..._  
  
"Well this tune ought to suit Perry, at least," he said, smiling as he took Freddie by the hand and tugged her from her perch, swinging her into his arms and leading her through a few easy steps in time to the music.  
  
"I have little doubt of my success if you're willing to help me, George," said Freddie seriously, despite her smile. "I know my brother and I know my friend...all Perry needs is a little help...he's already such a decent chap...he just has such trouble _showing_ it...but Amy's not a girl to be taken in by a flashy sort of fellow. She'll appreciate his better qualities, I'm sure."  
  
"Tell me what to do, and I'll do it," promised George. "But what if your friend does not care for Perry? You can't guarantee these things, Freddie."  
  
"Well I'm not going to be pig-headed about it," she protested. "But if it all comes to nothing, it ought not to be for lack of any effort in...arranging things."  
  
"... _arranging_ things?"  
  
"I'm very good at that!"  
  
"Oh, no need to tell _me_ ," said George with a chuckle. "Does Perry know he doesn't stand a chance?"  
  
"I expect he suspects," said Freddie, shrugging and smiling. "But he'll see I'm right, by and by."


End file.
